Cable ties have been widely accepted for bundling together electric wires and cables. A wide variety of specialty cable ties are known for accomplishing a variety of more specific wire bundling tasks. An example of a specialty tie is the stud mounted ties which are devices used to fasten a bundle of wires to a mounting surface having a threaded bolt or stud. Stud mounted ties include a mounting element integrally formed with a cable tie including a strap and locking head. The threaded post such as a welded stud projects from the mounting surface and the mounting device is secured thereto, while the cable tie secures a bundle of wires.
One problem which arises during application of prior stud mount cable ties is that the locking mechanism of the mounting device is some form of angled projections that are limited in their flexibility. This results in the stud mounting portion being restricted to application on the stud in only one direction. Therefore, stud mount ties are often difficult or impossible to apply due to space restrictions. Thus, there is the need for improvement in the art.